


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - On A Date

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 day otp challange, Fluff, M/M, Pikey, Summer of Like, Warped Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out on top of a mountain under the stars. Totally not a date at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - On A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (??? I think? oops.)- On a date.

It wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out on top of a mountain under the stars. Totally not a date at all.

Well, that's what Pete tried to convince himself as his head was on Mikeys lap, eyes closed as Mikeys long fingers ran slowly through his hair. 

It was a warm summers night and there was a quiet drumming from where Warped was still playing on through the night about half a mile away. Mikey and Pete had wandered off around 7pm and found themselves at the top of a mountain and by then the sky was dark and the stars were bright in the sky.

Mikey had taken his jacket off and sat down on the grass on top of it. Pete automatically lay down on the grass and shuffled up against Mikeys leg to rest the back of his head there. They'd spoken about nothing at all while Pete stared up at the stars. He managed to keep his eyes open for all of five minutes before Mikey started playing with his hair and Pete was a goner.

It was a date. Of course it was.

That didn't scare Pete as much as it should. If it was any other time in any other place with anyone but Mikey Fucking Way, Pete would be running a mile. But he was allowing himself this summer, just this summer, to enjoy himself. Enjoy himself and someone else.

''Mikeyway?''

''Mmh?'' 

''Is this a date?''

''Sure.'' 

''Cool.''

''Cool.'' Mikey echoed, a smile on his face and his hands still gently playing with Petes soft hair.


End file.
